Twisted
by RexieCakes
Summary: "God... This is so twisted... Why would he turn on us... On her like this?... How does he even know him?... I can see how he'd know the others, but HIM?... And now... It's only us three fighting and fighting... But will some other trust worthy friends come to help? I sure hope so... Cause this is a war we cannot win on our own," SET AFTER RAY OF LIGHT PART 2 In season 12!
1. It's Coming

Clare padded down the hallways to her Math class, it was just another day at Degrassi, expect for one thing of course... Eli. It had been three days since he'd broken up with her. Yeah the young boy was upset... Being the one to find Cam's body in the Greenhouse and all.

But it still hurt... It hurt so bad... Clare wasn't trying to make Eli feel bad, or to make me upset with her in any way... It was just that the teenaged girl had no other way of trying to help him... Now the little writer was pretty much with her two best friends all day. Alli And Jenna they were great company and totally understood Clare. They were all girls after all! However... Her best friends weren't gonna be enough anymore... No not anymore... Could they protect her when... He... And they... All got together for pay back? Nah... The girls would all get hurt... Out numbered... It would be goodbye for ALL of 'em... But they were strong right? Jenna, Clare, and Alli could beat him... And the others too. They were women and women were strong! But were they strong enough? Only time could answer such a question...

"Clare! Come on! We're going to the dot for lunch!"Alli said dragging her friend out of Math.

"Let me guess... Jenna wants to try that new coffie?"The short haired girl asked.

"Yep! And while she does that we can eat!"Alli chimed in.

"Alright! Let's go then!"Clare smirked as she and her buddy, went to find their third friend.

* * *

... So you really think we can do this?"

"Of course we can! They're weak... And we must take Clare down!"

"I don't know... What would they think of me? I-"

"SHUT IT! It doesn't matter anymore... You're with us now,"

"Fine..."

"Okay then! Let's go and meet the others... Hell is about to break loose,"

* * *

**Hey guys! C: Well, Well, Well... I bet you're all thinking... Who are these people who want to hurt Clare? Well let's see if someone can guess at least the names of the two people talking to each other, before going to meet the others... So come on! Review and give me some names! I'll update soon!**


	2. First Strike!

"Fitz, Connor! Good thing you made it! KC, Dave, and I were talking about how we should take out the girls!"Max cheered.

"Awesome! Whatcha guys come up with?"Fitz asked smiling evilly.

"How's about... We somehow make sure they're out in the halls... When everyone else expect us of course is in class! Then we can finally... Get pay back!"Max answered.

"Perfect! Man it's great that you, Dave, Connor, and I go there, on top of KC moving back here and

returning to the school as well!"Fitz added.

The other four Degrassi Students all nodded in agreement, with their leader. This was the perfect plan...

The perfect time to get the girls... No one around to save them!

* * *

-The Next Morning-  
All the students hurried into The High School. Preparing themselves for another busy day with classes, homework, tests, ect.

"So you guys wanna get some grub at the dot again today?"Jenna suggested.

"Jenna, ever since it's re opened... You can't stop dragging us there with you!"Alli groaned.

"Yeah and?"Jenna smirked.

"And... I think Clare and I would like to go somewhere else this afternoon!"The Indian girl responded as Miss Blue Eyes nodded.

"Fine..."Jenna muttered, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"THANK YOU!"Alli and Clare clapped together.

"No problem,"Jenna responded as a smile came across her face.

"So what sho-"However Alli did not get to finish her sentence... As she, Clare, and Jenna all stopped dead

in their tracks... Right in front of them... In the hallway stood KC.

"KC! What are you doing here?"Jenna managed to choke out... She was so shocked that her ex was back.

"My mom and I moved back here a few weeks ago!"KC explained faking a smile.

"Cool! Well uh Alli, Clare, and I all have class so... We should get going,"Jenna replied looking up at the clock on the wall... They only have one minute to get to their destination.

"Wait! Don't go yet!"KC responded as he stepping in the girl's way.

"Um... Why not? We have History!"Alli chimed in.

"Yeah we do so just le-"However Clare was cut off when the bell rang... They weren't in class. They were late, but now... They were also in danger.

"Well, well, well! Looks like we've got 'em!"Laughed a voice from behind.

As Clare, Alli, and Jenna turned around... They saw Connor, Dave, some student they didn't know... And Fitz...

"Oh my god..."Clare thought to herself as she tried to process the sight before her... They all held a knife in their hands...

"This is gonna be fun!"KC laughed as he took the knife from his jean's pocket.

"W-What are you all doing?... Connor! What are you doing?"Jenna suttered. Her boyfriend had a knife... HE HAD A KNIFE!

"I'm helping Fitz! And I'm on their side now!"Connar hissed as he backed, his girlfriend up against the lockers...

"You're dead, Edwards!"Fitz snapped as he slowly backed Clare up into the wall.

"D-Don't do this please!"Clare cried. "No! Enough with the crying and begging! You tried to protect Eli! SO NOW YOU'RE DONE!"The boy growled as he turned sharper.

"HELP! HELP US NOW!"Alli roared out through the halls as Max, and Dave surrounded her.

"Are you kidding? No one is gonn-"

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"A voice yelled.

As everyone turned their heads... They saw a tall blonde haired girl standing there. She was glaring at the

boys with such killer looks, that if looks could kill... Oh yeah they'd be dead.

"Who's this?"Fitz questioned. He knew for sure... He didn't know this girl.

"MY NAME'S BECKY! BECKY BACKER! NOW LISTEN YOU STUPID IDOITS TAKE YOUR KNIVES, AND BACK OFF OF THEM NOW!"The Sunshine Girl growled.

"Okay, Becky... Looks like we're all just gonna have to get you first!"Max laughed as he and Dave threw Alli onto the floor.

Fitz, and Connor smiled as they turned away from their targets as well... They wanted blood and they were going to get it...

"COME AND GET ME THEN! COME ON JERKS!"Becky hissed as she stood still.

Then... All five of the teenager boys ran for the younger girl... Becky gulped as they got closer... She quickly looked around... She realized she had to run... And so she took off into another hallway as the boys ran after her.

The long haired girl was being to run slower... She knew she wouldn't be able to reach a teacher now, that the group was gaining on her... So as the girl saw a fire alarm on the wall that was coming into sight, she forced herself run faster and as she got close she used her left hand, pulled down on the fire alarm's handle sending a loud beep through out Degrassi, as she kept on going and turned left into another hall.

Teachers, students, everyone at the school raced out of the rooms... Forcing KC, Fitz, Max, Dave, and Connor to hide their knives, and go outside with everyone else. "Becky... You're on our list now... You better watch out,"Fitz thought to himself... Now Becky, along with Alli, and Jenna had to be killed... As Clare did too! Because he knew they wouldn't go anywhere alone...

And now that the new student stood up to him and his group... She was now another obstacle in their way.

* * *

"Okay boys! This has to be brought up a notch! We've got to... To attack them outside of school!"Fitz hissed.

"Yeah... That sounds like a good idea, but what if the girls tell someone what happened?"Connor pointed out.

"Oh trust me... Even if they do... They're dead and I mean it,"Fitz mumbled under his breath.

"Well then! We best get to it then!"Dave chimed in.

"Yes! let's do this!"Max agreed as his eyes gave a look of hunger for death.

"Becky! We can't tel anyone!"Alli groaned.

"I agree! I agree! We've got... Got to fight this ourselves! Please!"Jenna agreed as Clare nodded.

"Well... Alright then, but I'm in this fight too! I might not know you guys too well... However I feel like you three are my friends! And no one I mean no one messes with my friends!"Becky replied.

"Very well then! Welcome to our team, New Friend!"Clare said, as she tried not to think about almost getting killed at her own school... The Blue-Eyed girl knew something; They needed help... But from whom? Who else would help them through this? Yeah... They really needed to think that one over for a bit.

* * *

**Here's chapter two!c: Nice and long for all of ya!x3 My goodness you guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far!x3 So until the next update why don't ya review!owo Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	3. Figuring Things Out

The next day... The group had stayed together whenever they could. No one messed with them, but to make

sure that they could eat in peace... The girls left in a hurry when the lunch bell rang, so that they could go to the park and be safe.

"I don't understand though... Why are they teamed up with Fitz?"Alli sighed.

"No idea, but somehow... They're all friends,"Clare replied.

"I still don't get why Connor would do this!"Jenna snapped in.

"Maybe they gave him a death threat?"Becky added.

"I sure hope not... But I lost him and I hate it..."Jenna manged to choke out.

"Hey! It's okay we'll get through this,"Alli pointed out as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Kay..."Jenna sighed as she hugged her friend back.

"Okay you two! Come on we've got to get back to school now! Lunch is nearly over,"Becky barked.

"She's right let's go!"Clare agreed as she stood up.

And with that the other three girls, got up from their picnic, cleaned up, and headed back to Degrassi.

"So we'll meet here by the doors after school today, and head over to the dot?"Jenna suggested.

"Fine!"Clare and Alli said giving in, as Becky rolled her eyes. Meeting by the doors had always been a plan, but the dot was the place they knew Jenna would not stop asking to hang out at.

"Awesome!"Jenna cheered as she and her friends walked into the school grounds.

"You know something... If Adam finds out I'm so dead,"Becky groaned.

"He can't keep ya out of trouble forever though!"Alli responded.

"No kidding,"Little Miss Sunshine muttered.

* * *

-Three Hours Later-  
As the bell rang allowing the students to go home... Becky, Clare, Jenna, and Alli went to meet up by the

doors, but of course it wouldn't be easy no... out of the days to get held up... It was the worst one yet.

"Becky! Wait do you wanna hang out at my house?"Adam said as he padded up to his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Adam... I uh... I have lots of homework!"The long haired girl lied as she flew out of the classroom.

"Hey! Wait! Are you okay?"Adam added as he followed his girl through the halls.

"Oh my god..."Becky groaned as she turned to face her boyfriend, who was running up to her.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"Becky laughed nervously as she saw Eli come up beside Adam.

"And would ya look at that! Your friend is here... I really gotta go!"Becky added as she quickly turned, and ran off.

"Eli, there's something up with my Becks... I wanna find out what's up,"Adam explained.

"Well then... We're just gonna have to spy,"Eli replied.

"Alright!"Adam responded as he led his bestie to find Becky.

* * *

"Girls come on! We've got to go now! Adam is on to me!"The Blonde cried.

"Aw man..."Clare sighed. She had been hoping that Becky's horrible lying, would somehow stop for the time being, but of course... It didn't. So... With time against them, the group hurried outside and looked around carefully, as they made their way to the dot to make sure they weren't followed.

"Where'd she go!?"Adam hissed not seeing his girlfriend anywhere.

"Right there!"Eli growled as he pointed out into the parking lot, where Becky was walking along side Clare, Alli, and Jenna.

"What in the world... Is she doing with them?"Adam questioned. "They're not... They're not even... In her classes!"The transgender boy added.

"Well then... Let's fine out! Come on!"The Goth Boy said.

"Okay! I think we're good now!"Clare purred as they reached the dot.

"Thank god... Cause that was way too close,"Becky groaned.

"Yeah it was!"Jenna squeaked while Alli nodded in agreement.

"Hmm they're going into the dot..."Eli said with a confused look on his face.

"This doesn't make any sense! Becks doesn't know them!"Adam barked.

"I know it doesn't, but on the bright side... At least Blue Eyes is with her..."Eli trailed off.

"Hey! Don't be getting all 'I want my Clare' We've got to figure out why Becky is with 'em!"Adam pointed out.

"Right! Sorry..."Eli responded trying to snap out of it.

"Okay so... Shall we follow them when they leave?"Adam said.

"We shall!"Eli replied as his head filled with thoughts of Clare... He missed her. He missed her so bad.

* * *

"Okay boys! Tomorrow we finish this thing! Outside of the school while everyone else is inside... This time no one will get in our way,"Fitz smiled.

"Good! Cause I really can't take those brats much longer... And Jenna I'm still not really over her causing me to become a dad,"KC growled.

"I can't stand 'em either! Especially Ali... She just had to put school first,"Dave hissed.

"I know right? They're so unbearable,"Max agreed.

"Indeed they are! So let's put an end to this pain!"Fitz said bitterly.

Yup... The war was on... And it was time to settle the score.

"Where are they headed to now..."Adam thought as he and Eli followed the girls once again, they had left

the dot... As the two best friends followed Clare, Alli, Jenna, and Becky... It seemed that they were headed to the park.

And sure enough... That's exactly where they went.

"Why are they doing here?"Eli whispered.

"No idea..."Adam responded quietly as they followed the girls from behind some trees.

"Hey look! They're sitting down at that table!"Adam barked in a low voice.

"Well then... Looks like we can listen to what they're saying now,"Eli replied in a whisper, leading his friend behind a tree that was closet to the wooden park table.

"So... How are we gonna avoid them forever? Adam knows something is wrong... And if he found out..."Becky began.

"I knew it... I knew something was up!"Adam hissed quietly to Eli.

But what the transgender boy was about to hear... It wasn't at all what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't something he would be happy about.

* * *

**owo Hey everyone! Well here I bring ya all chapter 3!x3 Hope you liked it!c: So I'll be updating soon! But in the mean time... Review? ^^ I really want to know what you guys think.**


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Adam's eyes widened with fear... As he heard the name 'Fitz' His girlfriend, his love... Was involved in a battle against him!?

"NO YOU WILL N-"Eli quickly covered Adam's mouth with his hands... The girls turned their heads after hearing the slight yelling...

"What was that?"Alli questioned eyeing the parking carefully.

"I'm not sure... But maybe it's Fitz!"Becky replied.

"Fitz would not just... Yell a little and then stop! Someone else is here!"Jenna hissed.

"Well it did sound close by... Like from behind the trees,"Clare said.

"Oh no..."Eli mumbled under his breath as Adam gulped.

If the group found out they were following them... Yeah that would not be pretty.

"We should run, Man!"Adam snapped quickly.

"Run? We'd get caught running!"Eli whispered back as he kept his eyes on the group... Who were now walking around looking to see if they really HAD heard someone.

"Let's slowly walk away! They won't hear us!"Adam growled lightly. "And besides we can hide behind the other trees as we go!"The shorter boy pointed out.

"I-I can't..."Eli admitted in a low voice.

"Why?"Adam hissed under his breath.

"Fitz... Once again has my Blue Eyes in danger!"Eli groaned.

"And now he's got my Sunshine in danger! But we cannot let them catch us like this!"Adam replied.

"Fine!"The goth boy roared as he looked out from behind the tree, and saw that Clare, Alli, Becky, and Jenna were now all walking to the other side of the park, they were still looking for whoever yelled.

"Good! They're walking away! Let's go!"Eli cheered.

And with that the two best friends got away from the park, happy that they weren't caught.

"You know I was sure someone yelled!"Becky barked as she and the others walked back to the table.

"Me too!"Jenna, Clare and Alli said in unison.

"Well we are a bit on edge... We were probably just hearing things,"Clare added.

"Yeah..."Alli sighed.

"So anyways back to business!"Jenna chimed in.

* * *

"Okay! We have to be outside tomorrow! They can't get hurt!"Eli hissed.

"I know, I know..."Adam responded as he felt the anger build up in himself.

"Don't worry buddy! Becky is gonna be fine I promise,"The Green-Eyed Boy added.

"I sure hope so... Cause if Fitz or any of the others hurt her! I'll rip their heads off!"The transgender boy growled.

"I feel the came way about Clare,"Eli said slowly.

"Well... Maybe this is your chance to get her back!"Adam responded.

"True!"Eli smirked. He did love the idea of getting his Clare back! After all she was his for life.

"So... What should we do about tomorrow?"Adam asked looking at his friend, with fear in his eyes.

"Hmm... Well with the girls and us that makes five... And with Fitz and his group... That also makes five!

We have equal numbers here so we'll just all have to fight together,"Eli answered.

"Okay then..."Adam said nervously as he kept on worrying about Becky. Sure he was scared for himself, Eli, and the other girls too, but honestly no one mattered more to him than his girl.

As the day went by... The sun set... The moon came out which meant time was ticking until war broke out once again, but everyone was ready as they ever could be to beat Fitz, Max, Connor, Dave, and KC.

However... It still wouldn't be that easy at all.

* * *

**OWO Hey guys!c: Hope you all enjoyed this here chapter! Sorry it's not longer, I'm busy today so yeah. xD But anyways review? Another update coming soon!**


	5. This Is War!

"So... You think we can really do this? It seems rather dangerous..."Becky trailed off.

"We promised we'd meet them outside today! We have to do this! Besides... We'll be fine,"Clare replied, as she thought about the text she had gotten from Fitz. Apprently having strong connections meant it wasn't hard to get someone's number.

"I just can't stop worrying... I'd feel a lot better if I knew Adam isn't suspecting something,"The sunshine girl sighed.

"I know, I know! But maybe if we come up with a solid plan... We could get out of this easily?"Clare suggested.

"A plan!? We were up nearly all night trying to figure something out! And we didn't come up with anything!"Jenna roared.

"She's got a point there..."Alli added.

"We could always run!"Becky barked up.

"We can't run! No not from this!"Clare hissed.

"fine..."Becky mumbled slowly as she and the others, walked onto the school grounds. They saw the last of the students go inside and as the doors closed from behind... It meant that the coast was clear to go closer.

"Kay girls... Keep an eye out everywhere... They could be hiding in the parking lot or something,"Clare said, as they walked into the lot slowly...

They were gonna make sure there was so surprise attack here. However little did the group know... There were more boys outside than they thought.

"Yes! The front doors! Can we see everything from here! No surprise attacks!"Becky cheered.

"Good! Now then... I wonder where they are,"Jenna replied.

"Maybe they're planning how to kill us?"Alli laughed.

"Yeah... That's not funny,"Clare muttered.

"Well to be honest... It is!"Said a voice.

The four girls looked up to see Max, KC, Dave, Fitz, and Connor walking up to them.

"Oh... Yeah I was wrong there... That makes Six on our team!"Elli whispered to Adam. The pair was hiding behind a car in the parking lot.

"Good! Now can we please get out there!? I need to protect Becky!"Adam whined.

"Yes! Let's go!"Eli answered as he stood up.

And with that the two friends ran to the front doors... Just as Fitz and his group seemed ready to lung for the girls.

"HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"Adam snapped.

"Well, well, well! Eli and Adam! Long time no see..."Fitz smirked as he and his killer group, turned to the two other boys.

"You know my boyfriend!?"Becky growled.

"Your boyfriend? Well isn't this a surprise! Looks like tranny found love after all! But yes Adam and I go way back!"Fitz responded.

"YOU... YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"Eli screamed as he gave his number one enemy a death glare.

"Still swearing, Eli? My my! I thought for sure Clare would've taught you better by now!"Fitz laughed evilly.

"DON'T PICK ON ELI YOU STUPID ASS!"Clare yelled as she lunged for Fitz, and knocked him down.

"YOU LITTLE RAT!"Fitz yelled as he kicked the girl off of him. Landing hard on the pavement the girl whimpered in pain.

"GET THE REST OF THEM! NOW!"Fitz ordered.

Then... Everyone else began fighting. Eli and Adam went in fast to protect the girls, however they were more focused on going for the one they loved.

"CLARE!"Eli cried as he pushed Fitz off of her and began to fight the taller boy.

"Aww how cute! You still protect your little angel!"Fitz smirked.

"I'LL ALWAYS PROTECT MY ANGEL! CLARE IS MY WORLD! AND YOU ARE NOT GONNA HURT HER!"Eli roared as he smacked Fitz in the face.

"AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA HIM ELI! CAUSE HE IS MY WORLD!"Clare yelled as she tried to stand up... But fell back down as she felt a sharp pain in her right leg.

"You can't move though! So you can't do a thing to save your boyfriend!"Fitz giggled.

"ELI!"Clare cried as tears filled her eyes... She wanted him more than ever before now, but she couldn't do a thing to get to him.

"Don't worry, Blue Eyes! I'm not going anywhere!"The Goth Boy added as he kicked the tall boy over.

* * *

"ADAM!"Becky screamed as Dave slammed her against the school doors.

"I'M COMING SUNSHINE!"Adam yelled as he struggled to get out of KC's grip.

"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"The transgender boy hissed as he managed, to kicked the bigger buy in his left side, sending him rolling down the steps.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"Adam screamed as he pulled Dave away from Becky.

"NOW JOIN YOUR FRIEND DOWN THERE!"Adam added with bitterness in his voice, as he kicked Dave down the steps sending him to crash onto the pavement next to KC, who was hurt from the fall.

Becky jumped into her boyfriend's arms who held her there tightly.

* * *

"MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE YA PREGNANT!"Connor laughed as he straddled Jenna's waist.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"Jenna shot back as she tried to get out of Connor's tight hold.

"BUT I WOULD!"The boy responded as he began to pull Jenna's pants down.

* * *

"WHAT'S THE MATTER!? CAN'T FIGHT ME!?"Max laughed loudly as he smacked Alli in the face, for the fifth time.

Alli let out a slight whimper... Max was much stronger than she thought...

"Well then! You'll be an easy kill!"The boy said as he slipped the knife from his jean's pocket.

"No... Oh god no..."Alli thought as she gulped.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUGHING HER!"Came two voices from behind.

The suddenly... Max felt himself get knocked over by two bodies, who pinned him down together.

"Good work my love!"Adam cheered as he and Becky held Max down.

"NOW LET'S BRING HIM DOWN!"Alli laughed as she joined her two friends beside Max.

* * *

"TAKE THAT EMO BOY!"Fitz growled as he threw Eli against the school building.

Eli hissed under his breath... His eyes felt as if they were on fire... And he was done getting beat up.

"YOU TAKE THIS!"Eli screamed as he kicked Fitz right in his 'area' Which made the taller boy fall down and curse in pain.

"CLARE!"Eli cried as he ran over to his lover.

"ELI!"Clare cried back as she fell into his arms, which hugged her close and made her feel a little safe.

"I can't leave you here like this! I've got to get you somewhere safe!"The Green-Eyed Boy pointed out.

"Our friends need us! We can't leave!"Blue Eyes said.

"Alright, but I'm not leaving your side,"Eli replied as he wrapped Clare protectively in his arms.

"Yeah... Please don't!"Clare yelped as she saw Fitz, KC, and Dave headed their way.

"But... How di-"However Eli did not get to finish his sentence... As he looked over and saw Becky injured and Adam

injured on the steps, and also saw Connor raping Jenna, as Alli tried to fight off Max again.

"Oh No..."The Goth Boy mumbled.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! :P What shall happen now?owo Well you're just gonna have to wait and see!xD **


	6. Fight For Your Life!

"ELI!"Clare cried as Fitz, Max, and KC headed their way.

"Shh it's okay, it's okay I'm here! You're gonna be fine,"Eli replied holding his girl tightly. However the goth boy knew he couldn't just sit there and do nothing... He didn't want to leave the others though, but it looked like they didn't have a choice.

"We're coming back for the others, Blue Eyes I promise,"Eli added as he quickly stood up with Clare in his arms, and then began to run as fast as he could towards the parking lot.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"Fitz yelled. "MAX, KC! FINISH ADAM AND BECKY! I'LL BE BACK!"The evil boy added, as he took off after Eli.

After that KC smiled brightly as Becky as he went over to her... Her eyes widened as she froze in fear... She was having a hard time processing the events... Yeah she was hurt, but she could walk... If only her body wasn't in pure shock mode.

"BECKY! BECKY!"Adam screamed seeing as KC was getting rather close to her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"Max laughed as he grabbed Adam to prevent him from getting up.

"LET GO OF ME!"The Transgender Boy growled as he punched Max in the face, sending the evil kid to the ground.

Adam breathed heavily as he tried his best to stand... His right foot was cut thanks to being thrown onto stone stairs.

Becky gulped as she stood up weakly, shaking all over, with tears rolling down her face.

"There there little lady! I'm not gonna hurt ya too bad!"Max giggled as he lunged for the weak girl.

Just as Max was about to take her down, Becky heard a crash right in front of her, opened her eyes and saw that Adam managed to get to KC.

"Are you okay, Sunshine?"Adam questioned, pulling his girl into his arms.

"Yeah..."Becky managed to choke out as she held onto her boyfriend.

However... Just as the two began to hug a little more, there was a loud scream.

"HELP!"

Becky and Adam quickly turned to see Connar dragging Jenna off of school grounds.

"NO!"Becky cried as she began to run for her friend with Adam following her as fast as he could... His foot wasn't being very nice too him.

"Damn it man... Fitz is gonna kill us..."Max groaned as KC sat up.

"Yeah... Looks like we need more practice for fighting these guys after all,"KC agreed as he rubbed his head.

* * *

"ELI! PUT ME DOWN!"Clare ordered as she was carried at top speed by her lover.

"Okay, okay!"Eli said as he stopped running and looked back to see no sign of Fitz.

"Thank you for saving me,"The Blue-Eyed girl added as Eli put her down.

"No need to thank me you know I'd always protect you,"The Goth responded as he tried to catch his breath.

"So does this mean... We're back together?"Clare asked nervously, looking up into those Green eyed she loved so much.

"Of course! I've missed you so much! I just thought you didn't want me anymore,"Eli said as he sat down beside his girl.

"Well I think otherwise, boyfriend! But how we are gonna go back and help the others?"Clare sqeaked.

"Ehh... I don't know... I mean like you can't go back there! I'll have to hide you and go back myself,"Eli sighed.

"Hide me? Come on, Eli! Fitz isn't here!"Clare barked.

"I know, but what if he comes?! I'd never be able to forgive myself if he did something to you,"The Green-Eyed Boy pointed out.

"Fine! Since It'll make you feel better,"The girl replied giving in.

Eli grinned as he picked Clare back up, kissed her on the lips, and then went to find her a place where she'd be safe and sound.

"Ah! Here's a perfect spot!"Eli cheered as he saw a little cave.

"You're just lucky there are woods beside our school,"Clare muttered.

"Yep!"Eli chimed in as he settled his girlfriend down inside the cave.

"Now then just stay here! I'll be back!"Eli added as he turned and ran off to the school.

"Not like I can move anyway!"Clare yelled as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Hey hey! OWO her'es chapter 6!c: I'ma try and update once again So yeah be on the look out for that in case I get get it up!owo anyways review?**


	7. Oh What To Do

Eli ran through the woods as fast as he could... He knew the others needed help, but could he get there in time?

That he wasn't so sure of... But he was willing to try!

"I hope they're okay..."The Goth thought to himself as he continued to run.

"I'm not joking, KC! He's gonna kill us!"Max hissed.

"Yeah well I-"However KC did not get to finish his sentence, when all of a sudden Fitz came charging towards them.

"KC! Max! Where are the others!? I fucking lost Eli and Clare!"The Mad Teenaged Boy growled.

"Um... No you see we kinda... Uh lost to them... They got away expect for Jenna though! Connor took her away,"

"WHAT!"Fitz yelled loudly as his eyes grew wide.

"We'll find them! Don't worry!"Max added.

"Oh I won't worry at all! Because we're gonna look right now! Come on!"Fitz replied.

"Connor went around to the side of the school! Should we get him?"KC said.

"Nah! He's taking care of Jenna so let's just let him work,"Fitz responded as he led his two friends into their big search.

* * *

"What the fuck!?Eli barked as he came upon Degrassi... Only to see that everyone was gone.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?"The Green-Eyed Boy screamed.

As he tried his best to calm down, Eli breathed in and out slowly... Hoping that his friends were still alive.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to look around for them,"The thought to himself as he headed off to other parts of the school grounds.

* * *

"CONNOR PLEASE STOP!"Jenna yelped as she felt her ex rape her.

"Okay! I'll stop!"Connor laughed slipping the knife out of his pocket... And then it happened... He stabbed Jenna in

the neck which caused the girl to scream and drop to the ground.

"Yeah! Die you bitch!"The Boy giggled as he took off from the scene.

"NO!"Becky cried as she saw Connor run away, and then ran over to Jenna's bleeding body.

"Sunshine!"Adam howled as he limped over to his girlfriend.

"This is horrible! She's dead... My best friend is dead!"Becky sobbed as she fell into Adam's arms.

"Shh... It's okay... It's okay,"Adam replied gently.

"And I just realized something... Where are Alli and Dave?"The Blonde managed to choke out.

* * *

"Dave! Stop!"Alli hissed as she fell to the ground in pain.

"Not gonna happen, darling!"Dave snircked as he went to punch his ex again.

When everyone else had been fighting, Dave had been able to sneak away from the fight when the girl he wanted to kill.

* * *

**Hey everyone!owo Well here is chapter 7! Sorry it's I've been busy with things. School starts on the 20th! So I've been school shopping, and tomorrow I go for school sign ups! Gonna be in 10th grade! Aw yeah!x3 Anyways review? I'll update when I can.**


	8. Twisted

"Shh, Becky... It's okay let's just go back to the front of the school,"Adam said as he held his girlfriend tightly.

However the Blonde would not stop sobbing... So Adam had no choice, but to pick his love up and carry her away from the scene.

"I hope we can find Clare and Eli..."The Transgender Boy thought as he let out a soft sigh.

"Okay, Becks... I don't see anyone here,"Adam said as they reached the front of Degrassi."But I saw Eli running off with Edwards towards the woods... So we'll head over there,"Adam finished as he began to walk once more.

"HEY! ADAM! BECKY!"Yelled a loud voice from behind.

As the boy turned his head to the sound... He saw Eli running in their direction.

"Eli!"Adam cheered as he gently placed Becky down beside a tree.

The girl was still crying, but not as near as bad as before.

"Are you okay, Bro!?"Adam asked as his best friend came running up to him.

"I'm fine! But what's wrong with Becky?"Eli replied.

"Oh... Well uh... Connor he killed, Jenna... And she was Beck's best friend,"Adam responded.

"Dear god..."The Goth Boy muttered with anger filling through out him.

"I know... And hey where the hell is Clare?"Adam added.

"Well I uh... Hid here in the woods... I was afraid of Fitz finding here because she can't walk... Her leg is hurt real bad and I wanted to come back here and look for you guys,"Eli explained.

"Well! Shouldn't you go back and get right about now!"Becky hissed in as she cried a bit more.

"Yes I should! I'll be back stay here you two!"Eli barked as he headed towards the woods.

"Come on, Boyfriend... Come on,"Clare mumbled under her breath. She was getting sick of sitting in the cave, but she

was also worrying about Eli... What if he never came back because he was dead?

Clare sighed and just closed her eyes... Trying to calm herself down. So much had happened it wasn't even funny.

However just as she began to somehow calm down, Blue Eyes heard footsteps getting close to the cave... And so she sat up and just looked at the Cave's opening... Hoping and praying that it was her Mr. Green Eyes.

And sure enough... It was!

"Eli!"Clare cheered as her lover came over to her.

"I'm so sorry I took so long!"The Goth responded, picking his girlfriend up.

It's alright! I'm just glad you're okay,"The Blue-Eyed Girlr replied as Eli took them out of the cave, and back to Degrassi.

"UGH! WHERE ARE THEY!?"Fitz hissed.

"GUYS! GUYS!"Screamed a voice from the distance.

As the group turned around they saw, Connor coming up to them.

"Hey buddy! We've been wondering when you'd show up,"KC said.

"Yeah! And what did you do to Jenna?"Max responded.

"I killed her!"Connor cheered happily.

"That's great!"Fitz barked as he fell into a smiling mess.

"Great indeed! But hey I saw Adam and Becky! Come one they're this way,"The Killer replied.

And with that... KC, Max, and Fitz followed their fourth friend... Wishing to get some more murdering done.

"We're back!"Eli said as his two other friends came into view.

"Good! Now then we've got to find Alli!"Adam responded.

"SHE'S MISSING!?"Clare snapped as the goth boy put her down.

"Yeah..."Eli replied slowly.

"Oh my god..."The Short Haired Girl added closing her eyes.

"I'll be okay, Blue Eyes... We'll find her,"The Green-Eyed Boy pointed out.

"I hope you're right..."Clare muttered.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!"Alli screamed as she struggled to get up.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU KILL ME!"The Girl hissed as she kicked Dave in the face.

"YOU BITCH!"Dave growled as he went down.

"ME? A BITCH!? I DON'T THINK SO!"Alli responded bitterly, turning around and running away as fast as she could.

"CLARE, ELI, BECKY, ADAM!"Alli yelled as she saw her friends in the distance.

"Oh my god! Alli!"Clare responded loudly.

"DAVE IS JUST AROUND THE SCHOOL!"The Indain Girl added as she reached her group.

However before anyone could reply... Fitz, Connor, KC, and Max came into sight...

"Damn it!"Adam hissed as his eyes darkened.

Then... Dave came running towards them as well, and that's when the group knew they'd have to act quickly.

But they didn't have to... Cause as the killers got closer to their prey, a police car drove into the lot and parked right beside the surviving friends.

"What's going on here!?"Asked the policemen as he got out of his vehicle.

It had taken the rest of the day, but... Soon enough the group of friends were finally out of the woods. They told the cops the whole story, showed them where Jenna had been killed, to which they took her dead body... And after that they arrested Fitz and the others.

Yeah... The danger they had faced was hard, but they had gotten through it together... And they would never part. Because they all knew that they needed each other, and together they could get through anything no matter how _T__wisted_ it was.

* * *

**Ah! owo I finally got this done! c: Thanks to everyone who read, faved, followed, and reviewed this story!c: I loved writing it! It was a lot of fun!owo Anyways I haven't updated By My Side in a while... Because I want to see what's going on with Clare in the show, but... for two weeks now we haven't like... seen her or Eli. I mean once we saw her for like a second? then... xD nothing. But I think now that Adam's hurt and is gonna be in the hospital... I think they'll show her I'd really think they would at least.o-o But yeah... I'll update that as soon as I can. maybe from going outside she got worse? I don't know. o-o I just feel another reason they haven't showed her or Eli is because they're working on something big which in Degrassi probably is not a good sign But enough about my rambling! Hope you enjoyed this! c: **


End file.
